1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of imaging, and more particularly to systems and methods for calibrating an imaging system that includes one or more imaging devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Camera calibration is an integral part of imaging systems, such as computer vision systems, that operate on geometric models of acquired imagery. Current calibration methods generally require complex methods involving the use of carefully designed calibration target, e.g., checkerboard targets. Besides requiring specialized equipment, such as the calibration targets, these conventional methods also require considerable user effort and expertise for target preparation, maintenance, and subsequent calibration. A user is typically required to be aware of a number of issues, including alignment issues, lighting to enable segmentation techniques to reliably extract all of the features from the target, and issues related to errors from false or missed correspondences.
The complexity involved in current calibration methods make configuring imaging systems difficult, time-consuming, and expensive. These problems make it difficult for lay users to calibrate vision systems. These problems also make it is difficult to calibrate an imaging system quickly and effectively.
Accordingly, systems and methods are needed that provide simple, robust, and fast imaging system calibration.